1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combined solar heat collectors and awnings as attachments for travel trailers or mobile homes.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention includes a solar heat collector panel mounted on the roof of a mobile home or travel trailer and extendable to a position overlying one wall of the trailer so as to act as an awning for that wall while collecting solar heat by heating water which can be used as domestic hot water or for heating radiators. The panel is extendable and retractable by a cable system driven by a battery operated electric motor or by a hand crank.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a solar heat collector and awning combination which will have a low silhouette and permit the vehicle to be used on normal roadways.